Back for you
by Marjo76
Summary: Après des siècles seul, à attendre son amour perdu, Merlin sent un tiraillement au niveau de la poitrine. Il se transporte près du lac et la vision qu'il a devant lui le fait défaillir. Tous... Ils sont tous là ! OS Arthur/Merlin, UA...


Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici enfin de retour avec un nouvel OS Merthur, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :).

**Titre : **Back for you.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Reincarnation, Friendship, Modern AU…

**Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Léon, Gwaine/Morgana, Will/Morgause, Uther/Ygraine…

**Rating : **K+.

**Note : **Ce petit OS, ça fait un moment que je suis censée l'écrire, mais, j'avais vraiment une grosse flemme lol. L'idée m'est venue dès la fin de la série en Angleterre, cependant, honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire… Mais bon, j'ai retrouvé la volonté et j'ai même commencé par l'écrire sur papier, ce que je ne fais jamais en temps normal ;). En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merlin attendait toujours le retour de celui qui lui avait pris son cœur, voilà déjà des années… des siècles même. En ce moment, même, ce début d'année 2013, il était allongé, sur son lit, dans la grotte souterraine du lac d'Avalon. Il avait lui-même construit cet endroit, lorsque ses amis s'étaient tous éteins.

Depuis lors, chaque année, il faisait un voyage autour du monde, pour voir ce qui changeait pas à pas. Il avait ainsi assisté à l'oubli de la Magie progressif. Il mentirait, s'il devait dire que ça le ravissait. Bien au contraire, cette fin l'avait bouleversé, rendu triste, même. Pourtant, lui gardait sa Magie intacte et de ces voyages à travers le globe, il avait ramené de nombreuses créatures magiques, les dernières de leur espèce et il avait vu les réincarnations de tous ses amis… hormis Lui.

Ce jour-là, Merlin sentit un tiraillement au niveau de la poitrine, alors qu'il dormait profondément. Il se réveilla alors d'un bond et fut en un rien de temps debout à côté de son lit. S'étant endormi tout habillé, vu qu'il faisait une sieste, il ne perdit pas de temps et magiquement, il se rendit près du lac. Devant la vision qu'il lui était offert, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de se figer.

Tous… ils étaient tous là, se baignant dans le lac, qui faisait à présent face à des bungalows et une cabane abandonnée qui laissait à Merlin un endroit pour apparaitre et disparaitre comme bon lui semblait, car réputée dangereuse, vu que le brun avait posé des sorts de protection anti-intrus dessus.

Mais, le plus important, c'est que Lui était là, parmi eux s'amusant à couler un enfant qui ressemblait à celui qu'avait autrefois été Mordred. Même Morgana était là. Celle-ci, ainsi que Mordred, d'ailleurs, se tournèrent directement dans sa direction. Tous deux semblèrent pâlir, puis rougir, baissant les yeux, comme honteux. Ensuite, l'enfant s'approcha de la brune, et, se concertant, ils dirent à Gwen qu'ils revenaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le Mage s'était assis, attendant patiemment qu'ils arrivent, ils prirent place à ses côtés. Un silence gêné s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Morgana ne se racle la gorge.

-Merlin, je…

-Bonjour à vous deux, la coupa le plus vieux des bruns, d'un ton neutre, car il avait appris à ne plus se fier aux apparences, souvent trompeuses.

-Ecoute, Merlin, je suis désolée de ce qu'on a fait…

-Je le sais, je peux le sentir et finalement, je ne vous en veux plus, commença-t-il d'un ton lointain, mais presque doux. Après tout, si je vous avais dit qui j'étais, rien ne se serait passé, ma Lady, et si je n'avais pas dit à Arthur que votre amie était une druidesse, vous ne vous seriez pas vengé, Mordred. Je suis donc moi aussi, désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé…

Pendant un instant, un silence beaucoup plus reposant prit place entre eux. Les anciens griefs n'étaient désormais plus, tout était à présent oublié.

-Alors, comment ça se passe pour vous deux ? Demanda Merlin, rompant le silence, se tournant vers les deux autres.

-Eh bien, quelques petites choses ont changé… Quoique nous ayons toujours nos pouvoirs.

-Oui, en fait, Morgana, Morgause (maintenant appelée Maëlys) et Arthur sont sœurs et frère, mais de mêmes parents, Uther et Ygraine (maintenant appelés Terry et Olivia). Quant à moi, je suis leur cousin.

-Et lui, Maëlys et moi, on s'est tous rappelés de qui l'on était à nos dix ans. Donc, pour Drey (le nom que porte Mordred désormais), il y a peu de temps qu'il s'en souvient.

-Vous avez quel âge ? S'enquit Merlin, envers ledit Drey.

-Je viens de prendre douze ans, ça ne fait que deux ans que je me souviens de tout et Morgana et Maëlys ne m'ont rien révélé avant ça.

-Et… Arthur ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Maëlys et moi, on a vingt ans et Arthur en a dix-huit, il les prend aujourd'hui.

-Alors…, débuta le Mage, d'une voix incertaine, c'est pour ça que j'ai ressenti sa présence… il a le même âge que lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés la première fois.

-Je suppose…, répondit Morgana.

Merlin regardait celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis des siècles, son blond, le roi de son monde, de son cœur. Arthur était en train de s'amuser comme un gamin avec Lancelot et Gwaine. Le brun posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et se mit à pleurer, d'un coup. Il pleurait de joie d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, mais aussi, de tristesse, de douleur et quelque part, d'amertume face aux multiples abandons qu'il avait essuyés depuis tant d'années.

Tous, au fil des années l'avait abandonné au moins une fois et le blond était celui qui lui avait le plus manqué. La brunette posa sa main sur la tête de Merlin et la rapprocha de son cou, cachant les pleurs de son ami, tout en lui caressant sa chevelure corbeau, le réconfortant. Après tout, aussi vieux que Merlin puisse l'être, il n'en restait pas moins un humain, brisé par trop de souffrances.

Le blondinet, ne voyant toujours pas sa sœur et son cousin revenir, regarda vers la berge et ses yeux couleur d'orage tombèrent directement dans le ciel sans nuage et pourtant humides qu'étaient ceux de Merlin en cet instant.

Le jeune Pendragon ressentit comme une décharge électrique en voyant ce regard et sortit de l'eau sans même s'en rendre compte, toujours plongé dans cet océan plein d'espoir, dont il ne comprenait qu'à moitié la provenance.

Bientôt, il arriva à hauteur des trois bruns aux yeux clairs, qu'il aurait facilement pu prendre pour une fratrie, si Morgana n'avait pas été sa propre sœur et Drey, son cousin.

-Salut, dit en souriant, à Merlin. Je suis…

-Arthur, murmura le brun, un sourire empli de joie prenant place sur son beau visage.

-Oui, comment tu…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, trop surpris quand Merlin vint le prendre contre lui de toutes ses forces. C'est ce moment-là que choisirent les autres pour sortir du lac et les rejoindre. Seulement, contrairement à Arthur, qui ne semblait toujours pas reconnaitre le brun, tous se figèrent l'espace d'un instant, en voyant le Mage, un voile passant devant leurs yeux et ouvrant leur cœur et leur mémoire.

Tous, à présent, se rappelaient de leur vie passait… sauf un Arthur. Jamais à faire comme on attend de lui. Alors, quand Gwen se mit à pleurer en se ruant vers Merlin, qui venait à peine de le lâcher, il ne comprit rien. Pas plus que lorsque Léon, Lance, Percy, Gauthier et Emric vinrent faire des accolades amicales audit brun.

-Euh… est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ? Demanda Arthur, perdu au possible. Comment vous le connaissez ? Et pourquoi il me connait ?

-Arthur… Tu ne te souviens pas ? Rétorqua Morgana, après un long silence, anxieuse.

-Eh bien, visiblement non. De quoi veux-tu que je me souvienne ? Lui redemanda son frère.

-C'est Merlin, voyons ! Tu sais, le maladroit, petit serviteur… enfin Merlin, quoi ! S'exclama Emric, s'emportant.

-Euh… « Serviteur » ?! On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge, tu sais Em'…

-Arthur, vous… vous ne vous souvenez pas… de moi ? S'enquit Merlin, d'un ton tremblant.

-Eh bien non, comme je viens de le dire !

-Je… je…

Merlin se décala peu à peu du groupe, de grosses larmes se formant sur son visage. Le blond ne se rappelait de rien… Son monde s'effondrait de nouveau. Finalement, il prononça une formule, ne se souciant pas de qui le verrait, ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'une lumière dorée et le moment suivant, il était de retour dans sa grotte. Aithusa, dernier dragon à présent, s'approcha de lui.

Le dragon blanc avait bien grandi depuis qu'il était né et il avait repris du poil de la bête. Il n'était plus maigrichon et savait maintenant parfaitement parler. Une fois devant Merlin, le grand dragon lui souffla dessus, comme pour l'apaiser.

-Quelle est la raison de ta tristesse, Sorcier ? Jamais encore, elle n'avait été aussi imposante.

-Arthur… Il… Il ne se souvient de rien, sanglota-t-il.

De son côté, le groupe était surpris par la disparition si soudaine du brun. Toutefois, cette démonstration de Magie aura au moins eu le mérite de rappeler tous ses souvenirs au blond, qui, face à ceux-ci, tomba à genoux, revivant sa mort, dans les bras du brun.

Il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour celui-ci, mais les avait fait taire, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas appropriés. Cependant, à l'époque où ils vivaient aujourd'hui, il pourrait enfin les lui avouer… enfin, s'il revenait. De plus, il était ouvertement gay, depuis ses quinze ans, alors leur mise en couple future (il l'espérait) ne choquerait personne.

Néanmoins, il pensa qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve Merlin avant toute chose et ça, ça allait être plutôt difficile. Il se releva, se mettant bien droit et s'approcha de sa sœur.

-Appelle-le, ordonna-t-il.

-Tu n'es plus roi, je te rappelle, tu pourrais au moins dire « s'il te plait » ! Grommela la brune.

-Mais, je suis toujours Prince, rétorqua-t-il, arrogant.

-Et moi Princesse, et alors ? Roula des yeux son homologue.

-D'accord, abdiqua le blond, s'il te plait, Morgana, rappelle-le.

Soudain, Merlin entendit la voix de Morgana dans sa tête. Cela faisait des siècles, qu'il n'avait plus utilisé ce moyen de communication. Mais, trop surpris, il fit ce que lui demandait la jeune femme, sans rien demandé en retour, ses larmes ne s'étant toutefois pas taries.

Il réapparut devant le groupe et le blond lui sourit tendrement, s'approchant de lui, avec douceur. Il lui effaça ses pleurs, caressant les joues du brun, qui se penchait, pour plus de contact.

-Merlin…, chuchota le blond.

-Arthur, je vous ai enfin retrouvé, murmura le Mage, à son tour, faisant sourire son blondinet, qui se pencha vers son oreille.

-Je t'aime, Merlin, avoua-t-il.

-Je vous aime, aussi, Arthur, rougit le brun, des frissons courant dans son dos.

-Viens avec moi, on rentre, lui dit le blond, tendrement.

-Où ça ? Demanda l'autre jeune homme.

-Ben, à l'appartement que j'ai pour l'université, lui répondit Arthur, l'embrassant tendrement.

-Je vous suis, Arthur, lui dit Merlin, que son tout nouveau petit-ami pris par la main.

-Vous venez ? S'exclama le blond, vers les autres.

Ils les suivirent et, ensemble, ils atteignirent la fac d'Oxford, où ils étudiaient tous, hormis, bien sûr, Drey, qui n'était là que parce qu'il trainait avec ses cousins. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver Maëlys et William. Merlin fut le plus surpris et s'approcha de son ancienne ennemie et de son ancien meilleur ami, qui étaient en train de s'embrasser à l'instant même.

Le brun fit un petit bruit étranglé, surpris de cette vision et les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers lui. Comme ses amis précédemment, Will se figea, tandis que Maëlys lui sourit, gentiment. Will se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers Merlin.

-Merlin ! Hurla-t-il, le serrant dans ses bras. Ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas ?

-Oui, ça fait longtemps, Will, je suis vraiment heureux de te retrouver…, dit Merlin en lui rendant son étreinte, lâchant au préalable la main de son petit-ami. Je vais bien, même si vous m'avez tous manqué…

-Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, mec !

Pendant un long moment, ils parlèrent. Il se faisait tard quand Maëlys Pendragon prit Drey par la main, accompagnée de tout le monde, hormis Morgana, Arthur et Merlin, et sortit, les saluant au passage et souhaitant un bon retour à Merlin. Avant de partir, Gauthier offrit un long baiser à Morgana, la laissant rêveuse. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, l'appartement appartenant aux trois Pendragon, bien que Maëlys reste le plus souvent chez Will.

Arthur et Merlin, enfin seuls, allèrent s'installer dans le salon et commencèrent à parler de ce qui leur était arrivé après leur… séparation, des siècles plus tôt. Merlin apprit ainsi qu'Arthur était appelé « Prince » à l'université, parce qu'il était le plus populaire, qu'il avait les meilleures notes dans ce qu'il faisait pour succéder à son père, plus tard et qu'il était le plus sportif, capitaine de l'équipe de football de la fac. Morgana et Maëlys, étant ses sœurs, avaient droit au titre de « Princesse » et ses amis, étaient comme ses « chevaliers ».

Cela amusa Merlin de se rendre compte que rien n'avait changé, finalement. Avec malice, il demanda à Arthur ce que ça faisait de lui et, riant, le blond lui répondit qu'il serait son valet, évidemment. Le brun le frappa doucement sur l'épaule et rit avec lui.

Arthur l'embrassa alors tendrement, l'entendant rire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son rire lui avait manqué, sa présence à ses côtés lui avait manqué, Merlin lui avait manqué. Il était heureux de le retrouver, et Merlin était bien de cet avis. Ils s'allongèrent dans le sofa, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, finirent par s'endormir.

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin . J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS ^^. En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt peut-être !


End file.
